Never Stop Fighting
by Autobot00001
Summary: A retelling of Pacific Rim, Tristan and Serenity just wanted to have a normal life, but that's kind of hard to do during the Kaiju War. Please read and review! But please be nice!


Monsters. One of the world's greatest creations, and also the most terrifying. You know, like goblins, vampires, werewolves, or the monsters on Duel Monster cards. Some people believe in monsters like they actually exist. A few of those people claim to have even seen real monsters like the Jersey Devil or Moth Man. I don't really believe in those kinds of monsters. In fact, most people don't really think monsters exist. Well, the world was in for quite a shock on August 10th, 2013, a day that would be forever known as K-Day: The day the first Kaiju appeared.

My name is Tristan Taylor, and this is what I remember about K-Day. I was seventeen when it happened. I remember watching the TV at home with my parents and my girlfriend Serenity. We saw a giant monster rise from the San Francisco Bay and tear apart the Golden Gate Bridge before proceeding to destroying the city. It looked sort of like a carnivorous dinosaur with four eyes, an axe blade on top of its head, two large arms on the side of its body and two smaller arms on its chest, and an orange luminous glow coming from its mouth as if it could breathe fire. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. When I went to school the following Monday, I learned from people talking about it that the attack was still going on. Apparently the creature was so powerful that the combined efforts of the United States Military and the British Royal Air Force were all in vain as they couldn't do anything to stop the creature from advancing.

It wasn't until six days after it arrived in San Francisco that they finally decided to nuke it, but by that time the damage had been done. The creature had already made a thirty-five-mile long path of destruction and had destroyed two other cities. Tens of thousands of people had died. The creature's skull was then put on display at a memorial for K-Day. I remember my three-year-old nephew hiding behind my older sister when he saw the skull on the day my family visited the memorial. Even my girlfriend and I were frightened by it a little. We knew that it was dead, but it still scared us. It made us think, was this really over?

Well, it turns out our question was about to be answered. Six months later, a second Kaiju attacked Manila. I don't know how long it took for them to take it down, but when they finally did, that was when we discovered that the Kaiju's blue blood was toxic to humans. After coming into contact with the Kaiju blood, a person would die in a matter of days.

After the incident in Manila, a third Kaiju attacked Cabo San Lucas, and by the time the fourth Kaiju hit Sydney, that's when we learned that more were on the way. The Kaiju were coming from the Breach, an inter-dimensional portal at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. We tried hitting the Breach with missiles and bombs, but nothing worked. It was as if it couldn't be destroyed.

We decided that if we couldn't destroy the Breach before more Kaiju could come through, we should focus our efforts on fighting the Kaiju until we found a way to destroy the Breach, but nuclear weapons were known to be even more destructive than the Kaiju. So it was decided that in order to fight monsters, we'd need to create monsters of our own. And with that, the Jaeger Program was born. Jaeger means "hunter" in German, so it seemed like a good name. The concept was a giant robot that could be controlled via neural interface with the pilot. Many corporate and government scientists from around the world came together in order to build the Jaegers. Even KaibaCorp, who was once a weapons manufacturer until it became a game company, became involved in the Jaeger Program.

However, there were setbacks to building the Jaegers. One in particular was that the neural load to interface with the Jaeger was too much of a strain for just one pilot. The program would've been shut down if it hadn't been discovered that two people could pilot a Jaeger. One pilot would control the left hemisphere, and the other pilot could control the right hemisphere.

With that success, every country along the Pacific Ocean started building Jaegers and recruiting people to operate them. I wanted to be a Jaeger Pilot at one point in my life, but I couldn't if it meant dying in battle and leaving Serenity all alone in a world under attack by giant monsters. So I became a technician in the Jaeger Program.

Soon after the first Jaegers were built, we started winning the war. Every time a Kaiju attacked, there was a Jaeger there to put it down. But with each victory, the Jaeger pilots were starting to get arrogant. We all were actually. People even started selling Jaeger and Kaiju toys, t-shirts, shoes, you name it. We really became reliant on the Jaegers for protection. But then, everything changed.

* * *

**Me: Well, hey again you guys. I've had this story on my mind for quite some time and I just HAD to get it out of my head. We're gonna be following the same basic storyline of the movie, but with a few changes. I hope you like it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! OR Pacific Rim. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
